


That's what friends are for

by scarletskies



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: BFFs, Gen, Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies/pseuds/scarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse picks up the tablets and capsules and Yugo suddenly regrets not taking his mother’s offer to get confined in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's what friends are for

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 13/10/2013.

“What the hell, Jesse?!”  
  
If he wasn’t sick, Kouchi’s pretty sure he’d already punched the other boy in the face. Why in the world is his face so close anyway? And what is he doing in his room?  
  
Jesse just shrugs and moves away. “You’re sleeping like a log.” He puts down his bags on Kouchi’s study table and pulls out the chair and flopped down into it. “Just making sure you’re still alive.” He grins.  
  
Kouch groans. “You shouldn’t be here.” He lies back down on his bed and hid under the covers.  
  
“Come on, Kouchi,” Jesse leans forward shakes him a bit. “Aren’t you happy you have a visitor?” Even though Kouchi can’t see, he pouted anyway.  
  
Kouchi only peeks out from the blankets when he heard some rustling. He sees Jesse take out some stuff. He squints a little at the items. They look a little familiar…  
  
“You should learn to say no sometimes.” Jesse puts down an umbrella, his umbrella. “You could’ve walked Juri to the station, not lend him the umbrella completely.” He scolds lightly. “Being school president doesn’t make you invincible, you know?” he says matter-of-factly as he turns to face Kouchi. “Juri says sorry, though. Said he’ll treat you somewhere when you’re better.”  
  
“Uh, thanks for guilt-tripping Juri?.” He manages lamely. As much as he’d hate to admit it, Jesse had a point, though.  
  
“Anyway,” Jesse spins around on his chair. “The soccer team made it to finals.” He beamed. “Shintaro’s so happy, he cried.” He snickers a bit at that part.   
  
Kouchi smiles fondly. Being soccer club captain is a big responsibility, and he’s glad that Shin’s giving it his all. “That’s great news.”  
  
“Shin treated everyone to some snacks,” Jesse reaches for a small box inside his bag. Kouchi vaguely wonders what else Jesse going to pull out from his bags. He pulls out a soda can as well, and gives it to Kouchi together with the box.  
  
Kouchi opens the box, and groans. A cupcake with a chocolate soccer ball. “Jesse, I’m not allowed to eat these!” he whines.  
  
“It’s your share. So eat up.” Jesse urges him. “Shin would be sad if you won’t eat that.”  
  
Kouchi sighs. Just one bite, but definitely no sodas. He bit into the cupcake; the bread was really soft, and it smelled really nice, too bad he can’t taste it all that well…  
  
“Don’t worry about the festival.” Jesse was rummaging through his bag again. “Hokku volunteered to take over while you’re sick.”  
  
Kouchi chokes on the cupcake, worrying Jesse.  Jesse rushes to him, opens the soda can on impulse and hands it to Kouchi. Kouchi had no choice but to drink it, wincing as the soda burns down his throat. Jesse patted his back until he’s recovered from his coughing fit.  
  
“Whoa, careful there.” Jesse continues to pat his back.  
  
Kouchi feels another headache coming as he rubs the bridge of his nose. The class agreed on a horror house, and with Hokuto leading, he’d be lucky if it didn’t turn into a speed dating event or a host club…  
  
As if reading his mind, Jesse simply says. “Come on, it’s not that bad. At least we’re sure a lot of the girls are going to help, right?” he wriggles his eyebrows and grins. “That could be a good thing…or not…” he trails off.  
  
“Where’s Taiga anyway? I would be more at ease if it was him…”  
  
“He’s got some inter-school competition, remember? He needs to study some more, that nerd.” Jesse pulls his legs up and sits cross-legged on Kouchi’s bed. “But he promised to help out after.”  
  
Kouchi just nods. Their horror house can still be saved, after all…  
  
“Speaking of Taiga,” Jesse points at Kouchi’s study table again. “He made some notes for you.” Kouchi looks at the table and indeed finds some notebooks piled on top of his manga. He makes a mental note to call Taiga later and thank him.  
  
Actually, he made a mental note to call all his friends and thank them for the concern. As much as he’s nervous about Hokuto taking over for him, he’s grateful for the initiative; when he’s not busy flirting, he actually gets things done. He’d also have to call Juri and assure him everything’s alright, and that there’s really no need to go out of his way to thank him for an umbrella. Shintaro would be busy with soccer club practice, and Taiga with his quiz bee to take his calls, but he’d still send them good luck messages and wish them the best.  
  
“Seems like everyone’s doing their share…” Kouchi smiles, finally feeling a little better. But then he looks at Jesse. “And you, what are you supposed to be doing then?”  
  
Jesse’s smile was blinding. “What do you think?” he suddenly looks around, as if looking for something. “Where’s your medicine anyway?”  
  
Kouchi gapes at him, finally realizing what Jesse’s supposed to be doing. “Don’t tell me…”  
  
“Of course, someone has to take care of you!” Jesse announces happily. “Oh, hey, here it is.” He picks up the tablets and capsules and looks at Kouchi. “Maybe you should drink them in double doses…?”  
  
Kouchi suddenly regrets not taking his mother’s offer to get confined in the hospital.


End file.
